Out Of Context
by TacticalCasanova
Summary: Not your typical KevEdd love story in which Kevin likes Edd or vice versa and when the other of the two finds this out they get together and have a good relationship. Instead, this is a Kev-(Fem)Edd in which the female Edd is someone who considerably distances herself from Kevin for what seems to be no reason. As Kevin tries to at least be her friend Eddnia continues to be harsh.
1. Chapter 1

Seven thirty Tuesday morning of September twenty six Kevin Barr awakened to the unrelenting vexatious blaring of his tableside morning alarm. He groaned before turning over to his side, his eyes yet to have opened. Slowly, he slipped his arm from in-between his covers and began to slowly reach from the area of the bed.

"Kevin," he heard a familiar female voice yell from within the house. He recognised the voice to be from his mother who he understood was currently fixing him breakfast considering the delicious smell that was wafting through the air. "Can you please stop that noise!?"

Kevin cleared his throat before picking up his voice, "Got it," he shouted to her before he hit the red button on the clock which allowed the silence in the room to become known.

"Thank you, sweetie," his mother called to him, "You can come out for breakfast anytime you're ready," she informed.

The redhead turned over on his back before he placed his hands flat against the bed and used his arms to sit himself up in the queen bed. He ran a hand through his hair, scratched the back of his neck and slid himself over to the side of the bed closest to his closet door. After getting himself from the side of the bed he stepped over to the closet and maneuvered the door towards the wall and took a grey t-shirt from the hanger it had been hanging on. The shirt was nothing special and had on it an Italian flag. When he had finished his choosing of a lime green hoodie he moved over to his dresser and opted for a pair of dark jeans before he pushed the dresser drawer almost fully closed and then began to get dressed. Once his clothes covered his body he walked back over to his bed and removed his phone from the charger that was attached to it and pressed in his passcode numbers.

He noticed he had one message waiting for him in his phone. It was from his best friend Nathan Goldberg.

*I be chillin outside ur hood in mickey D's. I'll be pickin you up* he read before he texted his friend his reply which consisted of him explaining that he'd have breakfast quickly and then head outside. He also reminded Nathan that he, as he's been told, can come over whenever he likes.

Kevin pocketed his phone before he swiftly emerged from his room, throwing the opened door closed behind him. As he entered the kitchen his mother's pungent cooking started up his hunger causing his stomach to growl.

"Good morning," Mrs. Barr said, "Are you ready for breakfast," she asked as he took a seat at the table, "Your stomach sure seems to approve."

Kevin smiled at her before grabbing the glass of Apple juice from her hand and taking a sip, "Yeah, mom," he replied.

"Good," she stated and sat the loaded plate in front of him on the table before she spun around, pulled the drawer under the sink opened and grabbed a fork and a knife. She stretched out her arm and presented the table wear for her son's claiming before her son took them from her hand.

Kevin was in the middle of cutting apart a piece of French toast on the side of his plate and his mother, another redhead of the household, was in the situation of preparing her own plate of food when someone intruded into their house.

"Good morning, all," loudly called out a familiar sing-song voice, "Nice to see you so well and bright-eyed this mornin, Karen," Nathan enthused before stopping in front of her.

"Oh, Nathan," Karen said brightly, "I had the feeling you might show up this morning," she told him before she lowered a plate from the cabinet above her head onto to the counter beside the stove, "You like your's sunny-side up, right?"

Nathan nodded as he started clicking away at his phone. Karen cracked open two eggs, let them drop into a plastic blue bowl and oiled the pan with olive oil. As the eggs crackled against the interior base of the pan she took the half-loaf from its place atop the microwave. She ran a bit of butter over each side of the bread to prevent future dryness and plopped the two pieces of bread into the toaster before she began lightly buttering another couple. Whilst the toasting was in the process of finishing she took the spatula from the sink next to the stove and flipped the two overlapping eggs without breaking a yolk.

The toaster dinged meaning the toast was ready and she reached over to the plate which was beneath the other pieces of bread and stuck them into the toaster and laid the toasted pieces onto the empty plate. Grabbing the pan, Karen took one of the toasted pieces of bread off of the other and scooted the other closer to the outlining of the big, white plate. She picked up the jar out of the open fridge right after she folded the two eggs onto the piece of bread closer to the right side of the plate and picked up the jar of specially made egg sauce and smoothed some onto the other piece of bread. The toaster dinged again as Karen simultaneously continued her gathering of various items from the fridge.

She took some lettuce and placed it atop the cheese which she'd previously put over the hot eggs and added two small slices of a tomatoe before onions along with a slice of Italian sausage was added afterwards.

As soon as Karen was done putting the remaining slices of bread into the food above the other slices of toast she handed the plate to her son's friend, took hold of her own plate which accompanied an omelet, bacon, and cinnamon French toast and sat down behind a glass of milk and a mug of coffee.

"Hope you like it," the woman stated as she bunned her long and straight hair, "You boys might want to pace yourselves a bit quicker today. Don't want to be late, right?"

"Thanks so much for the food, Karen," Nathan replied after shutting the fridge, "I'll be sure to get him to school on time again."

He seated himself at the glass table next to Kevin and took a drink of the orange juice he'd poured himself and then bit into the sandwich, taking a large bite.

"Do you mind if I have Kev out past eleven tonight," Nathan asked, "We wanna check out that new place down past the Woodland bridge."

"That new place is a bar, Nathan," Karen said with narrowed eyes, "You are not introducing my son to alcohol tonight. I'm sorry, but that's something I just will not allow."

"Yeah," Nathan replied, contently, "We only want to go to meet some people. Cool people probably will be there, you know? We just thought that maybe we could make some new friends."

Karen looked from Kevin to Nathan to back to Kevin who's eyes held a genuine honesty, "Is that really the plan," she asked, her voice softer than before. Kevin nodded as a response to her question and she sighed softly, "You know I don't like you being out late," she explained before sighing again, "Alright, I guess I can let you go check the place out."

Kevin smiled and Nathan clapped quietly to himself, "But you have to make sure to get your homework done."

"I'll do it on the way, mom, promise," he told her and then stuck another bite of scrambled eggs into his mouth.

Texting, Nathan began finishing off his last bit of egg sandwich.

"Nazz says she hasn't shown up at school yet," Nathan informed Kevin who in turn started to look a bit down.

"Are you sure this might work," he whispered back, "I mean, she's been avoiding me like right after I first spoke to her."

"Please, her? She loves reading, she's into science and I heard her telling some girl in that club she's always spending time in that she'll be taking environmental science her senior year a few weeks back, of course she's going to love that collection of books you got her on the planet."

The redhead, still looking to be discontented, nodded, his head down a bit. Nathan clapped a hand to his back.

"C'mon, have some confidence man; it'll work!"

 _'Well, if he's sure..,'_ Kevin mused and forced a smile to his face before going back to the consumption of his eggs.

"Just try to work in some small-talk first.. maybe bringing it up right away would be coming on a bit too strong," Nathan explained another portion to include into his friend's plan and Karen Barr sighed a bit longingly as she lowered her chin to her palm, her eyes dancing dreamily.

...

"Don't forget your backpacks, guys," Mrs. Barr called from her room to the boys who were putting away their dishes.

Kevin hurried upstairs to his room while Nathan positioned the straps of his bag onto his shoulders. The redhead reentered the kitchen with a strap of his backpack slung over his shoulder and a pair of attached blue and white speakers held in his hand.

Karen reappeared in the kitchen in her sky blue and grey work-out clothes and with her pony tailed hair swishing back and forth.

"Make sure you two lock my house up," she said before turning and grabbing her keys off of the hook next to the garage door.

"Always do," Kevin replied before she wrapped her arms around him gave him a kiss on the cheek.

.°.•.

Nathan pulled up to the school in his usual parking space and cut the engine, killing off the music streaming through from the speakers Kevin had bought just the week ahead of the current time. After passing Kevin the rest of the joint they had smoked on the way to their highschool he took a glimpse of his back seat and detected the wrapped box of books.

"Make sure you don't leave that in here, it is the piece ala resista'nce," he explained to Kevin and through his arms up in the air.

"Good going," Kevin replied as he nodded, "Wasn't even thinking about it, really."

"No prob," the teal-haired teen stated back, "I want you two to go ahead and get together already. I mean, it's been four whole months or more of you trying to get somewhere with her."

In a split second the redhead's eyes went wide and he slammed his hand down on his though shortly after, "Wait," he exclaimed, "I'm giving her a present, dude.. won't she, like, think I like her or something," he asked with the thought of the concern of which if she wouldn't talk to him at all then she wouldn't like it if she thought he had a crush on her.

"Mmm," Nathan muttered as he thought it over, his gold eyes moving from left to right, "Got it," he exclaimed, "Just use the whole fact of her dissing you entirely; tell her you got her the present because you'd really like to become her friend and that you're just trying to show her that being your friend comes with good things."

 _'That or I do it to show her a piece of honesty,'_ Kevin thought.

"It'll be fine," the gold-eyed teen said with a smile as he closed his door, "Now, c'mon, grab it and let's go; the sooner we're in there the sooner we see her and the sooner you get things to the next level."

In his seat, Kevin smiled before exiting the car. After, he pulled open the door to the seats behind him and then grabbed the glittering swirl wrapped gift. Nat locked the doors to his car as soon as Kevin had shut the door he'd opened and then the two headed off towards the school doors.

As the redhead walked along-side his teal-haired companion to the double main entrance doors of the front of the school the redhead thought over the past four months that consisted of him knowing of the black-haired girl he'd met when she first became a new entry at his school.

He remembered of how that one Friday that he'd been sitting in his first period class, bored out of his mind and was simply tapping away at the desk with his pencil when suddenly knocking at the door caught his attention. His teacher, Mrs. Jenkins, had stopped in the middle of her lecture and had started walking over to the door. Briefly after, the door was opened to a reveal a dark-haired girl who stepped into his class with a smile on her face and penny loafers covering her feet.

She had captured the jock's attention as she stood in front of the class seeming to be glad to introduce herself. He heard every word that she had spoken out so clearly.

"If you'd like to know more about me please know that I consider it a pleasure to make your acquaintance and that I am looking quite forward to meeting each of you, as well," she had said before his teacher directed her to a seat in the middle row.

Green eyes followed after her dainty form after she thanked her new teacher and assured the woman that it'd be no bother for her slip on her glasses in order for her to see the board from where she'd be sitting.

The entirety of that class period he watched as she diligently wrote notes into her notebook after setting up her desk with arranged mechanical pencils, several different highlighters, and a couple ink pens. He got to know she was a well-behaved student who did her part in class, was one to finish her assignments ahead of others, and was organized.

After the bell rang he had hurried after her as she walked from the class. When he finally caught up to her a bit farther down the hall he simply greeted her and offered her a spot at his table to eat at since he knew she didn't know anyone. She seemed content with his offer as she accepted, telling him how far more feasible that should be for her due to a typical assumption she had that was the understanding of a problem that was partially time-consuming of her having to wander around the lunch room going from table to table and asking others if she could have a seat nearby them. She also explained of how she was pretty shy and that it would be somewhat a unfortunatesy for her to strike up a quick conversation with those she didn't know.

For a couple weeks, things between her and Kevin went well; the two speaking in the hallway from time to time, her occupying a seat at his table each day and then, one day, after he'd called after her in the hall she'd turned around before hurrying back to facing forward and then continuing to walk away from him. He hadn't know what he did, but he thought to ask her what was going on. Maybe it was something she had heard from someone that resulted in her harshly asking him to rid himself from her and was determined to ask her at lunch only to find out she had moved to another table after she had paid for her tray of lunch. Almost every day since five days prior to that day of which he thought would be best to give her some time away from himself to let whatever she had felt because of whatever happened to wear away he tried to speak with her; attempted to find out what was wrong. Problematically, though, she was always so cold, distancing herself from him and then going from where she had previously been. It always made him feel so disheartened to have to hear her say for him to just go away, to never speak to her again, or to have her ask whether or not she'd have to tell a teacher about what was going on because of him to keep him away.

He didn't know what had happened, he wasn't interested in any of that, but he was interested in having her in his life and so was now on his way to get her, at least as his friend, back.


	2. Plan is To Go

.

.

After sighing to himself Kevin slipped the vibrating phone from his pocket and was soon after faced with an alert that he recognised was a text message from Nazz's phone.

• She's not here today, Kev•

The redhead grumbled softly and shook his head as he continued to maneuver towards the door that Nat eventually opened. After stepping inside a well-known blonde dressed in a light green dress hurried to his location.

"I've looked around everywhere and checked all her usual spots, even asked a few of her regular-seen friends and she wasn't anywhere to be found," said the blonde, her sapphire eyes looking up into the redhead's green ones.

Kevin brought his palm up to the side of his head in frustration before letting out an aggravated-sounding sigh as Nat looked around, "She's never late," Nathan stated, his voice containing ominous worry.

"It's fine.., it's fine," Kevin reiterated, "She's always here, I'm sure she'll show," Kevin replied before he stepped around his blonde friend and moved towards their usual table by the window. His two companions followed behind quite briefly after.

..

At exactly 9:45 Tuesday morning a black-haired girl awoke to a silent room a bit confused. Giving the window to her right a quick glance she confirmed her assumption; the sun was out more brightly than it ordinarily was. She stretched out her arm, reaching for the iphone which sat on the table aside her bed before lifting it and bringing it over to her area of view. Shock filled her as she realized rather quickly of how she had slept in. In a haste, she shot herself from her bed and ran over to her closet. Her choices were made in a hurried fashion, she hadn't had much time to ponder over the decision of a style for herself and simply grabbed a few things that would at least not contrast.

After she had returned to where she was previously, up and beside her bed, she grabbed the mini radio that was on her bedside table and emerged from her room. She yawned as she walked a couple paces down the hall of her house prior to opening the bathroom door and then entered the room before shutting and locking the door behind her. The folded attire was placed neatly atop her clothing bin that was nestled between her toilet and sink before she turned on the water distribution system for a shower and then began the removal of her light dusty purple pajamas.

Later from the quick discardation of the pajamas which were tossed into the opened hamper beneath the mirror of her bathing space Eddnia stepped under the warming water that was trailing downward. She looked up and almost face-palmed when she realized that that very day marks the end of her spotless attendance record and then fetched her shampoo.

The washing of her body and hair was rushed but thorough before she rinsed off and stepped back onto the blue-green mat outside of her shower, dried herself off with the towel that was velcroed to the shower curtain and finally began to dress herself in a maude long-sleeve turtle neck and paired that with black skinny jeans. After she was fully dressed she coated her clothing with a fluffy bathrobe, tied it in a bow, and let down her hair. Eddnia then raised her phone from the bathroom counter and exited her bathroom after she hit a button on her phone so she could try to reach one of her friends.

Before she reached the navy couch in her living room she heard a questioning greeting from the phone which she had held to her ear.

"Sophia," she stated before sighing with a bit of frustration, "It's Edd," she said.

"Edd," she responded, her tone cheerfully sweet, "I didn't think I'd hear from you so early in the morning, what's up? Do you need me to come get you; you're not sick are you?"

"Not precisely what I had in mind; on the contrary I am unfortunately still at home and_."

"At home," Sophia asked, interrupting Eddnia's reply, "Oh no, for you that is just awful.. let me guess, you need a ride?"

"Absolutely," the dark haired girl stated, "I over slept and therefore didn't awake at my desired time, would you please be able to come help me to school? I'm sorry for the intrusive drop in your schedule."

"Nooo," Sophia said, "It is no trouble, really, I'm off today and had absolutely nothing planned. Bummer y'know? But yeah, of course I'll be over in like less than five. No worries, okay?"

"Thank you so very much, Sophia, I'm really feeling indebted."

"I find a way to benefit from that," Sophia replied before she voiced her farewell, got one in return, and then hung up the phone.

The ravenette lifted herself from her seated position and walked into her bedroom, picked out a pair of socks, pulled them onto her feet, exited her room, and then crouched down next to her converse which occupied a space in front of her front door.

It wasn't too long of a time after the fact of tying her shoes that she heard the honk from a car outside of her home. Her school bag was already around her chest and a sweater was beneath the strap of the bag when she emerged from inside and locked the door of her home after pulling the door to a close. She could tell that her friend Sophia was most likely jamming to her music again as she could hear the sounds of quiet music emitting from the small green bug. Once she arrived to an area in front of the passenger seat Eddnia could see her platinum blonde haired friend maneuvering dance moves in her seat to the music Eddnia could barely make out. As usual, her friend was dressed in something fairly girly. Eddnia waved to her from outside of the car and Sophia pressed the button to her left to unlock the door for her before Eddnia opened the door to the car and slid herself within and then lowered herself into the seat.

"Sorry about this," Sophia's blue-eyed friend told her as she bunned her hair into a messy bun.

"Oh, it's noo problem. Anyway, I'm glad I get to see you this morning," the blonde replied before smiling at the shorter girl.

Eddnia fastened her seat belt and the two were eventually out of her driveway.

"So, you wanna tell me what happened last night?"

Eddnia sighed and shook her head at the thought of last night's mishaps, "Last night's occurrence was that as my mind was somewhere else layed down for bed completely forgetting to set my alarm and along with that I had trouble falling asleep. I was in bed for a time that consisted of at least three hours that I can recall before I was finally able to drift off into sleep."

"That totally sucks," Sophia judged, "Have you had tea this morning?"

The ravenette shook her head, "I haven't had a thing yet, I was running late."

Sophia promised her she'd take her to her school after some tea was in her system and mentioned that she could tell that her friend was stressed out. So, to destress her friend she decided that she would get something to calm her.

"It'll help for while you're having class," the brown-eyed girl said, "Trust me, it did me wonders."

..

Kevin sat near the back of his second period class in a dark room, never minding the educational movie his instructor had just loaded into the DVD player. Instead, his mind was on the topic of the girl who he sought failing to show up to school so far. Though he understood it was likely she'd show he was noticeably worried about the fact that she had yet to be there. Mr. Farer was no problem for him at the moment considering he was also supposed to be watching over Nathan who had requested that he keep an eye out for him so he could pass out. In the seat in front of him and one space to the left he could see the teal-haired teen asleep, arm sprawled out across his desk and dangling off to the side.

If anyone could see him in that moment, it was definite that someone would surely detect the frown on his face. His mood at the time wasn't a good one and he couldn't help but doubt, as he had the entire time of the plan to get the ravenette girl to at least start speaking to him again. Suddenly, a soft knock to the door sounded quietly into the room. Sighing to himself, Kevin put his head against his hand and, going off of a whim, thought that it must be another teacher or someone from the office with an informative.

His young, brunette teacher raised out of his seat and ambled over to the door with his coffee in hand and then opened it. In a messy bun, the redhead noticed a familiar short girl standing there who smiled, spoke to the teacher, and entered afterwards only to claim her seat. Kevin hadn't been able to keep himself from smiling the moment he had noticed her.

The teacher had been prepared for her arrival, setting out a text book for her and marking the pages his students were working on that day with small white sticky notes that stuck out from the side of the text book.

The jock watched as she began to start her assignment after promptly pulling out a pencil and a note book upon her sitting down. Now in a better mood, he checked his phone under his chin and then texted Nat and Nazz.

•Shes here. Plan is in action•

The redheaded jock couldn't help but grin at the realization that there was only an hour and thirty seconds before lunch period was to begin as he watched Nat twitch a bit in his sleep due to his phone that had begun to vibrate in his pocket.

..


End file.
